


Wasted

by freebambie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Basically just porn with feels, M/M, Mates, Sad Derek, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebambie/pseuds/freebambie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when Stiles comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, hair a mess and wearing Derek’s pajama pants, that Derek realizes this has to stop before his whole world breaks and he won’t be able to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of Drunk Stiles and Sober Derek as well as both being drunk. I'm not sure if it's dub con or not because it is a regular occurrence between the two. But if there is a tag you think I need to add let me know! Song lyrics are from Wasted by Tiesto in no real order. I literally wrote this in two hours because I heard the song for the first time while I was sitting at my night job wishing I had something to do. This was only supposed to be a few hundred words of drabble and it turned into 2,400....  
> This is my first post here! I hope you enjoy!

_It makes it easier to fake it_

“You know you actually suck. Like a lot.” Stiles and Derek are tearing at each other. Hands and mouths connecting everywhere they can gain access to. The moments like this are so easy for them. They connect like this. They’re a mess any other time. Derek growling and grumbling. Stiles full of sarcasm and snappy comments. It comes off as if they can’t stand each other. But it’s moments like this, when the pack gets together to give the wolves a special kind of wolfs bane infused mix, that Derek and Stiles can even admit that all their fighting is just pent up sexual frustration.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek sucks at Stiles’ ears and makes a trail down his neck.

“Well when you say it like that I –” Derek practically snarls as he lifts Stiles and shoves him against a wall.

_I like us better when we’re wasted_

There are times when Derek isn’t drunk, too. Of course, Stiles usually is when these things happen. Derek will always here him first. The distinct sounds his jeep makes. Under that layer, he’ll hear Stiles’ ever erratic heartbeat. Then, it’s his scent. That intoxicating aroma that is just Stiles and a spice that is all arousal from the anticipation of seeing Derek. That’s when he knows. He knows before Stiles gets to the door and comes in smelling like alcohol and people, covered in body glitter or some other residue that gives way to the fact that Stiles went out that night other than is incredibly tight clothes that drive Derek beyond insane.

For the sake of Derek’s well-being he usually hides in his bed. Wide awake, but pretending to be asleep. This won’t deter Stiles, no, but it will give him time to possibly sober up and rethink his life choices. It happened once. But Stiles had gotten smart and started teasing Derek instead.

“Derek! I know you’re awake sexy wolf! Some guy tried to fuck me in the bathroom at Jungle, but all I could see was your grumpy face.” That pisses Derek off more than anything. Not the insults Stiles throws at him. It’s the idea that someone would be dumb enough to touch what’s his. He reminds himself that Stiles isn’t his, as he does every time he feels this way.

“Deerrek…I’m drunk, Derek.” Stiles is on top of him at this point, licking, sucking, biting and moaning. Trying to entice a reaction from Derek. He starts to run his hand to where he knows Derek is sleeping in only his briefs when Derek finally catches his hand and flips them over.

“Hey big guy.” Stiles grins and sucks on Derek’s bottom lip.

“You drive me nuts, Stiles.”

_You are a glass half empty, sipping my ocean dry_

“Lube, Derek! We can’t just use your spit like last time. It got uncomfortable after a while.” When they are together like this, they don’t deny what happens or has happened. Or the fact that it has happened often. Almost weekly. The pack knows they spend a lot of time together. They can smell it. But they don’t know how. All traces of sex are gone by the time they see any of their friends again. They agreed after the first few times that it was more than a one-time thing. But it couldn’t be something their friends knew. Not with the way they fight. Lydia made a joke about it once.

“Why don’t you two just fuck each other already and give us some peace?” They both gave her disgusted looks. That night, Stiles got drunk with Lydia and Kira and ended up in Derek’s bed a few hours later.

“I’m pretty sure you liked it last time.” Derek drops Stiles on the bed and gets up to find the lube he just bought that morning. He’s almost ashamed to think about how often he has to buy new bottles.

“You’re right. But I did not enjoy the feeling –” Stiles gasps when Derek presses a finger against him. “After.”

“I thought for sure that would shut you up.” Derek smirks and looks down to watch his hand work Stiles open. One finger then two. He loves how responsive Stiles body is to him. He’s practically vibrating under his touch. Letting out little gasps and moans. Getting louder when Derek finds his prostate. And once Derek finds it, he doesn’t let it go until Stiles is almost coming undone.

“Derek…I can’t…Come on.”

“Can’t what, Stiles? Can’t take it?” Derek bites at his thigh. Noses and licks at his balls taking in everything that is Stiles. He wants Stiles to fall apart. He wants to be the reason.

_Lay all your laundry on the bed and then I’ll lay in it instead_

Obviously, Derek doesn’t need to be out of his mind to be with Stiles. But Stiles does and Derek can’t stand it. All he wants is to touch and take what’s his. To hold Stiles in front of everyone and the rest of the world and let them know who Stiles belonged with. Stiles wasn’t his to have though. That was always the worst. Knowing how close they got behind closed doors. Once Derek even got so possessive, he fucked Stiles in front of the giant window in his loft. The couch was facing the window because Derek wanted to watch the meteor shower from his loft instead of spending time with the pack. Stiles came in beyond trashed and straddled Derek where he sat. He hadn’t even stayed with the pack. He just walked over from where ever he was almost giving Derek a heart attack when he found out. Stiles just distracted him from his overall distress.

“You’re not supposed to care if I die or not, Derek. Just fuck me, okay?” So that’s what he did. Right in front of that window. Slow, hard thrusts on the couch that turned into quick ones against the window of the loft. Stiles facing the world and Derek caging him in so he couldn’t hide from anyone who stopped to see. No one did, but it still satisfied his wolf. Even more so when he pulled out and watched his cum dripping out of Stiles’ abused hole. He’d rubbed at it and caught a bit of it on his fingers for Stiles to lick off.

“Mine.” His eyes flashed bright blue.

They never talked about it.

_The only time we really talk is when our clothes are coming off_

“Please.” Stiles is whining. Derek isn’t so sure why that turns him on so much, but it does and he kisses the noises right off of Stiles lips.

“Please what, Stiles.”

“I need…I need you.” He’s reaching to get his hands on any part of Derek. To get some kind of contact. Derek usually indulges him, but tonight Derek wants total control. He wants to show Stiles, how much he needs what only Derek can give to him.

“You have to be specific, Stiles. Tell me what you need.” Derek’s dick is throbbing just shy of Stiles’ stretched and slick hole. He can feel the heat pulsating from it. It’s taking every ounce of willpower is drunken mind can muster to keep himself from just pushing in and fucking Stiles into the mattress. 

“I need your dick inside me. I need…I need you to fuck me…Please.” He breathes out the plea at the end so quietly, Derek strains to hear.

“Perfect.” He teases Stiles a little more with just the tip and then he bottoms out.

“Fuck yes.” Stiles keens and Derek can’t just start again for fear of this being short. Stiles is tightening around him and Derek might burst if he keeps going. “Move.”

“I need a second.” Stiles grabs his face and forces Derek to look up at him. Forces Derek to look into those big whiskey colored eyes that make him want to stop whatever he’s doing most nights and take Stiles wherever he can get him.

“Fuck me, Derek.” Derek groans and slams his hips in and out of Stiles. He holds on to Stiles thigh and uses his free hand to hold Stiles arms down. He doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t want Stiles to go anywhere. He just wants him here. In this moment with him and only him.

Stiles screams and moans incoherent little thoughts. Things Derek can’t make sense of half the time. He wishes he could. Wishes that something he’s saying is meant for his ears to hear. Words of love and adoration. Not filled with temporary lust.

His wolf is proud. Strutting around because his mate is responding to him. His hip stutters at the thought of mate. He can’t go down that line of delusion. He’ll just make things worse.

He reaches down and gets a firm grip on Stiles leaking cock. Leans down and licks at Stiles ear and he whispers “Come apart for me.” He wants to add something sweet. A pet name that is only for him and Stiles. A nice my love or a simple baby. But that’s not what Stiles wants.

He can’t call him is. He can’t claim him for the whole world to see. That’s not how they work.

Derek pulls out in time to mix his cum with the mess Stiles has made on himself and he may or may not preen at the signs of his claim on Stiles’ body.

_All of the grief I’d give you is energy I can live without_

They wake up pretending they haven’t just slept together again. They go through the usual motions. Take turns in the bathroom. Stiles has his own toothbrush on Derek’s bathroom counter. His own body wash. His own everything. He’s invaded Derek’s space. Invaded Derek’s heart, body and mind.

It’s when Stiles comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, hair a mess and wearing Derek’s pajama pants, that Derek realizes this has to stop before his whole world breaks and he won’t be able to move on. To find someone who actually loves him. He’ll never be able to love them as much as he loves Stiles because Stiles is mate, whether he likes it or not. That’s just what he is and will always be. But Derek wants to be happy, too and Stiles is going find someone else one day which leaves Derek cold and alone

“Stop coming over when you’re drunk.”

“Okay.” He hates how simple that is. How easy. He wishes Stiles would have fought for him. Called him out. Something.

When Stiles walks out later, Derek pretends he’s not dying on the inside. Pretends his wolf isn’t howling as it mourns the loss of mate.

_I like us better when we’re wasted_

Stiles pretty much keeps to himself for months after that. He doesn’t make a sarcastic comment at everything Derek has to say at pack gatherings. They still happen of course, but only when Derek says something that can’t go without a sarcastic rebuttal.

It hurts for a while. But soon two months have gone by with no drunk Stiles showing up at his place. Forcing his way in with his emergency key. And Derek is feeling better. He’s started a lot of DIY projects. It keeps his hands and his mind busy. He works with metals and he makes things. Beautiful things. Things that are inspired by past conversations he’s had with Stiles during the afterglow. Before the alcohol wore off or before Stiles passed out. Things that he thought about when he was laying there staring at the ceiling wondering why this was happening. Wondering if there was more than just Stiles being a horny drunk. Wondering what it would be like to be with Stiles. Have a family with Stiles. Kids that looked like both of them. Or at least looked like Stiles. Kids with those eyes. He’s made at least three sculptures that are abstract versions of baby related things.

He’s obviously not over it. Not over Stiles. Even though he’s not consciously thinking about him, Stiles is still invading his every thought.

Sometimes he thinks he smells him. Thinks he’s right outside. But then he stops what he’s doing and the smell is gone. He’s convinced he needs to be committed.

_It makes it easier to say it_

The sound of a key sliding into the lock of Derek’s loft pulls him out of his work. He sniffs and for once he thinks he really is hallucinating because it’s all Stiles and it is all nervous energy and arousal, but there’s no alcohol. Derek bolts into the kitchen. He’s a coward. But he can move faster than Stiles can and that’s all that matters.

“Derek? I know you’re in here. You left your mess in the floor and you can’t leave a room without cleaning up behind yourself. Derek get out here.”

“What?” He decides to have fun and appears right behind Stiles. Speaks directly into his ear. He can feel the shiver vibrate off of Stiles body.

“I…I wasn’t always drunk.” Derek isn’t sure what Stiles is trying to say. He could just be telling him these things to make him feel better.

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” Derek goes back to working on his sculpture. It takes focus. Allows him to listen to what Stiles has to say without thinking about anything extra that might not be happening.

“I want you to listen to me.”

“I’m listening.” Stiles grabs a hold of Derek’s face. Forces him to look at him the same way he did they last time they were really together.

“I didn’t only come over here when I was drunk. I just didn’t know how to tell you I wanted to be with you.” Derek wants to be angry. Wants to show Stiles how much he was hurt. But all he can do is pull Stiles to him and kiss him like it’s his last chance at breathing.

_I like us better when we’re wasted_

“You’re mine.” Derek growls as he fucks Stiles over the back of the couch. “My mate. All mine.” Stiles puts his head down to cover his loud moans, but Derek wants to hear. Wants the whole world to hear what he does for his mate. How he takes care of what’s his.

“Yours, Derek. All yours.” Derek watches Stiles’ hole suck him in and in the end they fall apart together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like follow me on tumblr! I don't post many things, but there is a lot of Teen Wolf.   
> gobambie.tumblr.com


End file.
